Sankaku kankei
by Kenji Aibara
Summary: Aku menyukaimu../ Ino juga menyukaimu/ Aku tau kau menyukai Sakura bukan?/Gomen nee Sai.. Aku tetap akan pergi,/"Sakura tidak boleh pergi begitu saja tou-san../"Saaiii...!" Teriak Nyonya Shimura/Happy Event Heart Monochrome, Minna. XD/ RnR


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic by Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sangat), typo(s), etc._

For Event Heart Monochrome

.

.

"_Sebesar dan sesulit apapun masalah yang kau hadapi, cinta tak kan pernah luntur hanya karna sebuah perpisahan yang sementara."_

_-Kenji Aibara (Saya Sendiri)-_

.

.

"Ohayou Ino, Sai.." Ujar Gadis berambut tak wajar -merah muda- yang pagi itu baru datang.

"Ohayou Sakura.." Ucap Ino dan Sai bersamaan.

"Dari mana saja kau forehead? Kenapa baru muncul? Kau bilang kita akan kedanau, tapi kenapa kau yang lambat?" Tanya Ino saat Sakura tengah berjalan bersama mereka –Ino dan Sai-.

"Gomen nee Ino-pig.. Tadi aku terlambat bangun.. Hehehehehehe" Ucap Sakura mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haaah.. Kebiasaan kau.. Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kedanau, nanti malah kesiangan."

"Iya-iya, ayo..!" Ujar Sakura menarik tangan Ino dan Sai yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Sai hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi tingkah kedua gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabat sedari kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

Inilah kegiatan mereka selama liburan. Jalan-jalan dan bersenang-senang. Ino, Sakura, dan Sai, telah bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil , termasuk orang tua mereka yang juga dari dulunya sahabat . Sekarang mereka duduk di kelas 2 SMA . Disekolah yang sama dan kelas yang sama, Konoha High School XI-1.

Siang ini Ino berencana akan datang kerumah Sakura. Mereka juga sering bersama tanpa Sai. Yah bercerita antar sesama gadis.

"Sakuraaa..." Teriak Ino memanggil dari luar rumah Sakura yang tampak sederhana itu.

"Sakura, Ino memanggilmu." Ujar Mebuki Haruno.

"Iya Kaa-san ." Ucap Sakura, kemudian berjalan turun dari kamarnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

"Sakuraa. Aku ingin cerita.." Ujar Ino yang saat itu tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Aiisshhh.. Kau ini berisik sekali. Ayo kekamarku saja.."

"Baiklah, baiklah.." Ujar Ino semangat.

"Mau cerita apa Ino? Ayah dan ibumu yang sudah pulang dari Iwagakure?"

"Bukan itu Sakura sayang.."

"Terus apa?"

"Uhm.. Eto,, aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang." Ucap Ino malu-malu.

"Eeehh? Benarkah? Siapa laki-laki beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan hati sahabat 'pendiam' ku ini." Ucap Sakura menyeringai, berusaha menggoda Ino.

"Hei, hei.. Kau mengejekku?"

"Hahahaha.. Gomen nee.. Lalu siapa laki-laki yang kau sukai itu?"

"Uhmm.. Eto.. Aku jatuh cinta pada Sai, Sakura. Kau tau, aku baru menyadari perasaan ini sekarang. Yah, aku juga tidak tahu, apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku harus menyatakannya?"

Saat mendengar perkataan Ino tersebut, Sakura pun terdiam. Sesak, itu yang dirasakan oleh Sakura, karna ternyata Sakura juga menyukai Sai selama ini.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba terdiam? Jangan bilang kalau kau juga menyukai Sai?"

"aaa… Ti..tidak.. Aku tidak menyukainya. Lagi pula aku juga sudah punya orang yang aku sukai." Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Benarkah? Siapa laki-laki itu?" Tanya Ino bersemangat.

"Ah.. itu lain kali saja aku kenalkan. Lagi pula, saat ini kan kita membicarakan Sai." Ucap Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya.. Tapi syukur lah kalau kau tidak menyukai Sai. Kalau kau sampai menyukai Sai, yah bisa-bisa aku jadi harus bersaingan dengan sahabatku sendiri. Tidak mungkin kan." Ucap Ino tersenyum.

"Iya Ino.." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum yang tampak dipaksakan.

Setelah selesai bercerita dan berpamitan pada orang tua Sakura, Ino pun pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

Pagi ini Sai datang kerumah Sakura, berencana mengajaknya kedanau.

"Sakuraa..."

"Iya Sai, sebentar .." Teriak Sakura dari dalam rumahnya. Sakura pun berlari dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ada apa Sai? Tumben pagi-pagi begini kau kerumahku."

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sakura. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kedanau. Ayo pergi." Ajak Sai menarik tangan Sakura.

"Sebentar Sai. Ino dimana? Kau tidak mengajaknya?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak." Ucap Sai tersenyum hingga membuat kedua matanya tertutup. "Ayo pergi." Ucap Sai lagi sembari menarik tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura membalas senyum Sai.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju danau, hanya diam yang menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Sakura kembali teringat akan perkataan Ino, bahwa ia mencintai Sai, lelaki bermata onix didepannya. Sakura kembali merasakan sesak. Tangannya terangkat untuk merasakan sakit dihatinya, menundukkan kepalanya sedih hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di danau. Mereka pun duduk di jembatan tepi danau.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Sakura melirik Sai dari sudut matanya, ia melihat anak laki-laki disebelahnya itu kini tengah tersenyum menatap lurus kearah danau. Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Menarik nafas dalam kemudian mennghembuskannya. Ia pun menatap Sai, dan kemudian berbicara.

"Sai."

"Ya? Apa?" Ucap Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tumben kau mengajakku kedanau sepagi ini. Kenapa? Apa kau ingin bercerita?" Tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sai tersenyum dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah danau didepannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Uhmm.. Aku.. Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Sai mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada Sakura, mengenggam kedua tangan mungil itu erat sembari tersenyum manis.

Tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, Sakura memandangi tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sai dan kembali memandangi wajah tampan anak laki-laki didepannya yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. "Ka..Kamu becanda Sai?"

"Tidak.. aku tidak bercanda Sakura. Aku serius."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino?" Ucap Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Sai.

"Ya kita masih akan tetap menjadi sahabat Ino."

"Bukan itu Sai. Maksudku, Ino.. Ino juga menyukaimu. Kemarin dia bercerita padaku. Dia bilang, kalau dia ingin mengatakan perasaannya padamu."

"Apa? Ino menyukaiku?" Tanya Sai terkejut, hingga kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Iya Sai." Ujar Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Tapi Sakura, aku.. aku akan tetep memilihmu. Aku hanya ingin kamu jadi pacarku."

"Aku.. Aku tidak bisa Sai. Ino sahabatku dan juga sahabatmu. Aku.. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya." Ucap Sakura sedih. Air mata yang tadinya dapat ditahan oleh pelupuk matanya, kini sudah mulai menorobos keluar.

"Sakura, sekarang aku ingin bertanya. Kau menyayangiku kan?" Tanya Sai sembari memegang kedua pundak Sakura.

"Maaf Sai. Walau aku menyayagimu, aku tetap tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu, karena aku tak ingin mengecewakan Ino." Ucap Sakura dengan air matanya yang tengah membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Sakura, dari kita memang harus ada yang kecewa. Dan itu Ino." Teriak Sai frustasi.

"Tidak Sai. Dia tidak boleh kecewa. Hanya aku yang boleh." Ucap Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Sakura. Kau tidak bisa egois. Apa kau ingin kita bertiga yang kecewa? Kau harusnya berfikir, jika kau tidak menerimaku dengan alasan Ino akan kecewa, kau salah. Tidak hanya dia yang akan kecewa. Kau dan aku juga akan kecewa." Bentak Sai lagi.

"Cukup Sai. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Ino. Aku menyayangimu dan Ino. Aku tidak ingin Ino kecewa."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak ingin menerima aku karena Ino, tapi aku juga tetap tidak akan nerima Ino karna aku menyayangimu." Ucap Sai melepaskan tangannya pada pundak Sakura.

"Aku pulang Sai." Ucap Sakura menangis dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Sakuraaa..." Teriak Sai saat menatap punggung kecil itu bergetar meninggalkannya. Sai kemudian menunduk dan menyesali perkataannya pada Sakura. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Ino telah mendengar semuanya. Ino terduduk dan menangis di balik sebuah pohon di dekat danau.

.

.

.

Sore ini, Ino bergegas menuju rumah Sakura, sekaligus mengajak satu-satunya sahabat laki-laki mereka –Sai-. Mereka bertiga berencana pergi kedanau sore itu untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

"Sakura... " Ucap Mebuki Haruno –ibu Sakura- sembari membawakan obat. "Kau harus makan obat ini dulu nak." Ucap ibu Sakura lagi sembari memberikan obat yang dibawanya pada Sakura sebelum mereka pergi kedanau.

"Iya Kaa-san." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Obat apa itu Sakura?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aaaa.. Ini hanya obat sakit kepala." Ucap Sakura tersenyum sebelum ia memasukkan obat itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau sakit Sakura?" Tanya Sai mencoba bersikap biasa pada Sakura, walau dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah pada gadis itu karena tadi pagi telah membentaknya.

"Ya. Aku hanya sakit kepala biasa. Ayo kita kedanau sekarang." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Iya, ayo. Kami pergi dulu Baa-san" Ujar Ino sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah Sakura.

"Kaa-san.. Sakura pergi dulu."

"Iya. Hati-hati." Ujar Mebuki Haruno tersenyum.

Mereka pun berjalan kedanau setelah sebelumnya mereka berpamitan. Tak ada seorang pun yang membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka selama di perjalanan, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didanau yang dituju.

Setelah melihat matahari terbenam dan sebelumnya asyik bercerita, mereka bertiga akhirnya memutuskan kembali kerumah mereka. Setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan Sakura, Ino dan Sai yang tadinya penasaran tentang obat yang diminum Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari tahu penyakit yang diderita Sakura, karena Ino tidak yakin bahwa obat itu hanya obat sakit kepala biasa.

Ino dan Sai pun memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah sakit terdekat, menanyakan obat apakah yang tadi diminum Sakura. Mereka membawa sample plastik obat itu kerumah sakit. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya mereka mengetahui bahwa obat yang diminum oleh Sakura adalah obat keras untuk orang yang memiliki penyakit kangker darah. Mendengar itu, Sai dan Ino tak dapat menutup raut keterkejutan diwajahnya. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dan berjalan dalam diam, akhirnya Ino tak dapat menahan tangisannya, Ino pun memeluk Sai, menangis dalam dekapan sahabat laki-lakinya itu, sahabat yang ia dan Sakura cintai. Sai hanya dapat menahan kesedihannya, selama ini ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui tentang Sakura, tentang penyakit yang diderita gadis yang dia cintai. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Setelah benar-benar dapat menahan tangisannya, Ino pun melepaskan pelukannya pada orang yang ia cintai, sahabatnya –Sai-.

"Sai.. Aku tau. Aku tau kau menyukai Sakura bukan?" Ucapan Ino sontak membuat Sai membelalakkan matanya, ia benar-benar terkejut, dari mana gadis didepannya ini tahu bahwa ia menyukai Sakura. Setahunya, ia tak pernah mengatakan itu pada gadis didepannya. Sakura? Itu tak mungkin, Sakura tidak mungkin memberitahukan ini pada Ino. Itu sama saja membuatnya kecewa lebih awal. Lalu siapa?

"Dari mana kau tau Ino?" Tanya Sai masih dengan raut terkejutnya, tidak berusaha untuk menutupi raut itu.

"Tadi pagi, tadi pagi aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian Sai.. Aku.. aku benar-benar tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin membuatku kecewa. Saat itu, aku memang telah kecewa Sai. Aku kecewa saat ia mengatakan bahwa ternyata ia juga menyukaimu. Aku egois, aku berfikir bahwa aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu tanpa berfikir bahwa perasaan kalianlah yang akan terlukai jika aku tetap memintamu menjadi pacarku. Tapi saat aku tau tentang penyakit yang kini diderita Sakura. Aku sadar, dia telah banyak berkorban perasaan untukku, untukmu, dan untuk orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Untuk kali ini, aku tak kan egois Sai. Aku akan pergi. Aku akan ikut Tou-san ke Iwagakure. Aku..aku tidak ingin jika aku masih disini ia akan terbebani dengan perasaannya mengecewakanku. Aku juga tidak ingin, jika aku disini, aku akan sedih melihat kalian berdua bahagia." Ucap Ino tersenyum miris, dengan kedua pipinya yang masih dibanjiri air mata.

"Tapi Ino, kau tak harus ke Iwagakure. Aku.. Aku tak ingin Sakura sedih akan kepergianmu. Disini..disini kita masih bisa bersama Ino.." Ujar Sai frustasi.

"Gomen nee Sai.. Aku tetap akan pergi. Aku tak akan benar-benar meninggalkan kalian. Aku akan kembali ke Konoha lagi untuk melihat keadaan Kaa-san dan kalian, kalian tenang saja." Ucap Ino tersenyum manis sembari membalikkan badannya, pergi meningggalkan Sai yang masih terpaku dangan raut sedihnya. Sebelum Ino benar-benar pergi, ia pun kembali berhenti tanpa membalikkan badannya hanya untuk sekedar menoleh pada Sai. "Ah ya Sai. Aku akan pergi besok, tolong jaga Sakura baik-baik. Kuharap Sakura akan cepat sembuh dari penyakitnya sekarang. Katakan padanya, aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya. Dan katakan, Maaf." Ucap Ino, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sai yang berdiri mematung dengan senyuman tulus dibibirnya.

"Akan ku sampaikan semuanya, Ino. Maaf, jika aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Akan ku jaga Sakura baik-baik." Ucap Sai tersenyum sembari menatap punggung mungil sahabatnya yang kembali berjalan menjauhinya.

Menangis. Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya saat ia berjalan menjauhi orang yang ia cintai. Gadis bermata biru laut itu –Ino-, menangis sembari tersenyum miris akan perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat seorang gadis cantik bermata emerald tengah berlari kearah danau. Berlari menemui seseorang yang ia yakini berada disana. Sakura, gadis berambut merah mudah itu tengah berlari sembari membawa surat ditangannya, matanya yang indah kini tengah mengeluarkan cairan bening yang biasa kita sebut air mata.

Dan binggo. Orang yang dicarinya memang berada disana. Anak laki-laki tampan berkulit pucat tersebut tengah menutup matanya menyembunyikan onix kelam miliknya sembari mengirup udara pagi, berharap dapat menenangkan fikirannya dari masalah-masalah yang kini dihadapinya.

"Saii… Saii…" Teriak gadis cantik itu memanggilnya. Membuat sepasang mata kelam milik anak laki-laki bernama Sai terbuka dan kemudian menatap gadis cantik yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sai terkejut saat mendapati gadis yang dicintainya tengah menangis. Menampilkan emerald indahnya yang berurai air mata.

"Ino Sai, Ino pergi ke Iwagakure. Dia meninggalkan kita. Dia juga mengundurkan diri dari Konoha High School." Ucap Sakura menangis, Sai hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan kemudian memeluk gadis yang dicintainya itu dengan seluruh rasa sayangnya, rasa tak ingin kehilangan gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku tahu Sakura. Aku tahu dia ke Iwagakure. Tadi malam, dia mengatakan itu padaku. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi dari sini, dari Konoha."

"Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku Sai? Apa yang dia katakan? Kenapa dia pergi dari Konoha?" Tanya Sakura sembari menangis dalam pelukan Sai, pemuda yang telah mengisi hatinya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Dia tahu semuanya Sakura. Dia tahu apa yang kita bicarakan kemarin pagi di danau, tentang aku dan kau yang saling menyayangi, dan dia juga tahu, ah tidak hanya dia. Kami berdua tahu kalau kau memiliki penyakit kanker darah Sakura." Ujar Sai masih memeluk Sakura. Menyesap aroma khas dari tubuh gadis yang ia cintai itu.

"Da.. Dari mana kalian tahu kalau aku sakit?" Tanya Sakura terkejut. Melepaskan pelukan erat pemuda didepannya sembari menatap onix kelam pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Aku dan Ino penasaran dengan obat yang kau minum. Ino tidak yakin bahwa itu hanyalah obat sakit kepala biasa, karena ia tak pernah melihat obat itu sebelumnya, dan kami berdua pergi untuk mencari tahunya. Dan kami berhasil mengetahui bahwa obat itu adalah obat untuk orang yang mengidap penyakit kanker darah Sakura. Lalu kenapa, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukannya kepada kami bahwa kau mengidap kanker darah Sakura?"

"Maaf Sai. Aku tidak ingin kalian bersedih. Aku takut jikat nantinya aku sudah tidak ada lagi, kalian akan sedih. Karna itu, aku tak ingin berpacaran denganmu." Ujar Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin menatap onix pemuda didepannya.

"Tapi Sakura, Ino sudah merelakan semuanya, ia mendukung hubungan kita. Ino pergi karena ia tak ingin kau terbebani dengan perasaanmu yang takut mengecewakannya. Ino menyayangimu Sakura. Menyayangi kita berdua. Ku mohon Sakura. Izinkan aku menjadi orang yang selalu berada disampingmu. Izinkan aku untuk merawatmu, menyayangimu dengan seluruh rasa sayangku, dan izinkan aku untuk selalu menjagamu Sakura. Aku.. Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu. Aku berjanji.." Ucap Sai sembari menggenggam erat kedua tangan gadis yang dicintainya. Ia menunduk, menutupi raut sedih diwajahnya, menutupi air mata yang tak dapat dibendungnya lagi.

Ucapan itu, yang baru saja keluar dari bibir tipis Sai, membuat Sakura tak dapat menahan air matanya lebih lama. Melihat pemuda didepannya kini menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu, Sakura tahu pemuda itu menangis, tubuh tegapnya yang bergetar membuat Sakura sadar bahwa pemuda yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat itu tengah menangis. Menangis sedih sembari menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Sai.." Ucap Sakura lirih. Menyentuh pundak pemuda yang dicintainya, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan senyuman tulus yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sai."

Ucapan Sakura sukses membuat pemuda didepannya memeluknya erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskan gadis yang dicintainya. Ia berterima kasih, Sai mengucapkannya berkali-kali. Seakan mendapatkan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Arigatou nee Sakura. Aku Mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Pagi ini, jam menunjukkan pukul 6:15 menit. Waktu untuk mereka menjalankan aktifitas mereka sebagai siswa dan siswi, karena hari libur telah usai. Pagi ini juga Sai bergegas menuju rumah Sakura, menjemputnya untuk mengajaknya kesekolah bersama.

"Ohayou Obaa-san." Sapa Sai dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ah Sai... Ohayou. Apa kau akan pergi bersama Sakura?" Tanya Ibu Sakura ramah.

"Iya Obaa-san. Apakah Sakura ada?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya Sakura masih ada dikamarnya Sai. Duduk saja. Sebentar lagi pasti dia turun."

"Hmm.. Baiklah Obaa-san."

Setelah lama menunggu, Sakura pun tak kunjung turun dari kamarnya dilantai 2. Sai dan Ibu Sakura yang menunggunya mulai terlihat khawatir, akhirnya Sai meminta izin pada ibu Sakura untuk melihat keadaan Sakura dikamarnya. Setelah mendapat izin, Sai mulai membuka pintu kamar Sakura, betapa terkejutnya ia dan Ibu Sakura, saat mereka melihat Sakura yang sudah terbaring dengan tidak sadarkan diri dilantai kamarnya dengan darah yang tengah mengalir dari hidung Sakura. Tersadar akan kondisi sakura yang seperti itu, Sai pun mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat bersama ibu Sakura yang juga ikut kerumah sakit mengantarkan anak tunggal keluarga Haruno itu.

Diruang tunggu, terlihat wanita paruh baya bernama Mebuki Haruno tengah menundukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat menandakan bahwa ia kini tengah menangis. Di depannya, tampak seorang pemuda tampan tengah berjalan kesana kemari, menandakan bahwa ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan seseorang yang kini berada dalam ruang unit gawat darurat tersebut.

Dari arah kiri mereka, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya tengah berlari menghampiri mereka, Kizashi Haruno, Ayah dari Sakura Haruno yang kini tengah berada dalam ruang UGD tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Dokter pun keluar. Sai beserta kedua orang tua Sakura pun berlari menghampiri Dokter berperawakan muda tersebut –walau usianya tak dapat dikatakan muda-.

"Tsunade-sama, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanya ibu Sakura sembari menangis.

"Saat ini keadaan Sakura sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Kami takut terjadi apa-apa padanya, untuk itu kami menyarankan kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno, untuk membawanya ke Suna, karena menurut kami, mungkin disana ia akan mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih baik." Ucap Dokter bernama Tsunade tersebut.

"Baiklah Tsunade-sama. Kami mengerti. Arigatou." Ucap Kizashi Haruno.

"Apa kami bisa menjenguk Sakura sekarang Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Sai dengan raut kekhawatiran yang masih tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kalian boleh melihatnya. Tapi, jika nanti terjadi sesuatu, kalian harus secepatnya memanggil kami." Ucap sang dokter.

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama." Ucap Kizashi Haruno kemudian.

Mereka pun kemudian memasuki kamar rawat Sakura, melihat keadaannya yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan semua peralatan yang terpasang ditubuhnya. Mebuki dan Kizashi Haruno kini tak dapat menahan rasa sedih mereka. Menangis saat melihat keadaan Sakura yang terbaring tak berdaya. Sai yang sedari tadi menahan emosinya untuk tidak menangis, kini tak dapat membendung air matanya sendiri. Ia menangis, menangis dalam diam saat melihat keadaan orang yang ia cintai tersebut.

5 hari berlalu. Sakura kini mulai sadar dari komanya. Orang tua Sakura dan Sai terlihat senang saat Sakura mulai membuka matanya. Kizashi Haruno selaku ayah dari Sakura pun segera memanggil dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura Tsunade-Sama?" Tanya Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno saat mereka keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

"Keadaan Sakura mulai membaik, tapi saya khawatir kalau penyakitnya akan lebih parah lagi, karna penyakit kanker Sakura sudah mulai memasuki stadium akhir." Ucap dokter berperawakan muda itu dengan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Apa? Kanker Sakura sudah stadium akhir?" Tanya Nyonya Haruno itu mulai menangis.

"Ya. Karna itu, saya khawatir terhadap kondisi Sakura, jadi saya hanya dapat menyarankan, lebih baik Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno segera membawanya ke Suna, seperti yang saya katakan waktu itu. " Ucap Dokter cantik itu.

"Baiklah Tsunade-sama, besok kami akan membawanya ke Suna." Ucap Kizashi terlihat sedih.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar, terlihat Sai yang tengah berusaha menghibur Sakura. Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sai hanya dapat tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya berusaha membuat Sakura tertawa. Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno pun kembali keruang rawat Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Kalian kenapa ?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat kedua orang tuanya sedih.

"Tak apa sayang." Jawab Mebuki Haruno sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sakura sembari menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hmm.. Baiklah Kaa-san." Ucap Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura, besok kita akan berangkat ke Suna." Ujar Ayah Sakura sembari tersenyum, menyembunyikan raut sedihnya.

"Untuk apa kita ke Suna Tou-san?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kita akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu disana sakura." Ujar Kizashi Haruno lagi.

"Kenapa tidak di Konoha saja Jii-san?" Tanya Sai penasaran. Merasa Sakura memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka, akhirnya Kizashi Haruno pun mengajak Sai keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura, membicarakannya diluar agar Sakura tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak bisa Sai. Tadi Tsunade-sama juga menyarankan agar Jii-san dan baa-san membawa Sakura ke Suna." Ujar Kizashi serius saat mereka kini berada diluar ruang rawat Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa harus kesana Jii-san? Disini juga bisa." Ucap Sai tak mau kalah. Ia tak ingin dipisahkan dari Sakura. Ia ingin selalu mengetahui keadaan sakura. Melihat raut kekhawatiran dari Sai, Kizashi pun menunduk sedih sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kembali kepalanya.

"Sai, penyakit Sakura ternyata sudah memasuki stadium akhir, dan Tsunade-sama menyarankan agar Jii-san dan Obaa-san membawa Sakura ke Suna." Ucap Kizashi sedih.

"Apa Jii-san? Stadium akhir?" Teriak Sai terkejut.

"Iya Sai, karna itu Jii-san dan Obaa-san ingin membawanya ke Suna."

"Baiklah Jii-san. Aku hanya bisa berharap nantinya Sakura bisa segera sembuh saat melakukan pengobatan disana ." Ucap Sai mulai mengiklaskan Sakura.

Sai dan Kizashi Haruno pun akhirnya kembali mesuk kekamar ruang rawat Sakura. Esoknya, saat Sakura akan berangkat menuju Suna, Ino pun datang menemuinya dan memberikan semangat untuk Sakura agar tetap tegar menghadapi penyakitnya saat ini.

Sai dan Ino hanya dapat mengantarkannya sampai dibandara. Ino terlihat sedih ketika Sakura memasuki pesawatnya. Beberapa minggupun berlalu sejak kepergian Sakura ke Suna. Pagi ini Sai mendengar kabar bahwa Sakura akan kembali ke Konoha. Sai pun mengajak Ino untuk menjemput Sakura di bandara bersamanya, karena memang saat itu Ino masih berada di Suna untuk menjenguk Ibunya.

Merekapun pergi bersama. Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, Sakura dan orangtuanya telah tiba di bandara Konoha. Sai dan Ino menyambut Sakura dengan tangisan bahagia, mereka benar-benar sangat merindukan Sakura.

Sebulan pun berlalu sejak saat Sakura pulang dari Suna. Keadaan Sakura mulai membaik, hingga akhirnya penyakit Sakura mulai kambuh kembali. Sakura kemudian dibawa kerumah sakit oleh kedua orang tuanya. Saat itu Sai tidak mengetahui keadaan Sakura , karna Sai sedang mengadakan liburan bersama teman-teman sekolahnya.

Beberapa menit Sakura mengalami koma, ia pun kembali sadar. Dalam keadaan sadarnya, Sakura sempat menulis beberapa kalimat dalam 2 buah surat, untuk Sai, dan untuk Ino. Sahabat yang dia cintai dan dia sayangi. Kemudian, Sakura pun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya pada kedua orang tuanya –Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno-.

"Aku menyayangi kalian Tou-san, Kaa-san. Izinkan Sakura pergi jauh untuk kali ini.. Aku menyayangi kalian To…" Tak sempat mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sakura pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kedua orang tua Sakura pun hanya dapat menangis dalam diam akan kepergian Sakura. Orang yang selalu mereka cintai.

Sementara, hari itu Sai baru saja kembali kerumahnya. Melihat Kedua orang tuanya sedih, Sai pun bertanya.

"Kaa-san, kenapa? kenapa sedih?"

"Sai.. Sakuraa.." Ucap Nyonya Shimura tak dapat meneruskannya.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura Kaa-san?" Tanya Sai mulai panik.

"Sakura baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya nak." Ucap Kepala Keluarga Shimura tersebut dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Apa? Sakura... Tidak mungkin Tou-san. Itu tidak mungkin. Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti bercanda. Ya kan? Kalian hanya bercanda kan?" Tanya Sai terlihat kebingungan dan panik, tersenyum miris, hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya. Ia tak percaya. Sungguh.

"Tou-san tidak bercanda Sai. Sakura baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di rumah sakit Konoha Sai."

"Tidaaaaakk...!" Teriak Sai frustasi, ia meremas kuat rambutnya. Tersenyum miris kearah kedua orang Tuanya, "Sakura tidak boleh pergi begitu saja tou-san.. Sakura janji padaku bahwa kami akan hidup bersama selamanya, sampai kami punya anak dan cucu.. Sakura tidak boleh pergi tou-san. Aku harus kesana.. Aku harus kerumah sakit…" Ucap Sai frustasi kemudian berlari kerumah sakit Konoha.

"Saaiii...!" Teriak Nyonya Shimura sembari menangis.

.

.

.

Hujan lebat malam ini tidak membuat Sai berhenti berlari. Pemuda tampan itu terus berlari, menangis memikirkan Sakura yang pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri didunia ini. Ia berlari kearah rumah sakit Konoha tanpa memperdulikan bahaya jalanan yang licin dan gelap saat itu, sampai akhirnya Sai mendapat kecelakaan. Sai akhirnya dibawa kerumah sakit Konoha, tempat yang sama dimana Sakura pergi meninggalkannya. Kedua orang tua Sai segera menuju rumah sakit Konoha saat mendengar Sai mendapat kecelakaan.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kedua orang tua Sai dan Kedua orang tua Sakura dipersilahkan masuk oleh Dokter untuk melihat keadaan Sai yang sangat kritis.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san." Ucap Sai tersenyum.

"Saiii.." Ucap Kedua orang tua Sai sembari menangis saat melihat Sai tengah tersenyum kearah mereka..

"Jii-san, Baa-san." Sapa Sai sembari tersenyum.

Hanya tatapan sedih lah yang dapat diberikan Kedua orang tua Sakura pada Sai, saat melihat keadaannya yang tak memungkinkan saat itu.

"Sai, Sakura.. Sakura sudah meninggalkan kita Sai." Ucap Mebuki Haruno sembari menangis.

"Baa-san.. Sai tahu. Sekarang Sai akan menemui Sakura Baa-san. Sai akan bersama lagi dengannya disurga." Ucap Sai tersenyum. Kedua orang tua Sai hanya dapat menangis melihat anak mereka satu-satunya kini berkata akan pergi meninggalkan mereka dan ikut dengan gadis yang ia cintai.

"Sai, kau tidak boleh berkata begitu. Ini, ini surat yang di berikan Sakura untukmu. Tadi Sakura menitipkan ini untukmu." Ucap Mebuki Haruno menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Sai dan kembali menangis mengingat Sakura yang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah Sai membacanya. Sai pun turut tersenyum dan berkata pada kedua orang tuanya, "Tou-san, Kaa-san, Sai akan pergi menemui Sakura sebentar lagi, karna Sai benar-benar tidak kuat lagi. Izinkan Sai Tou-san, Kaa-san. Walau Sai pergi, Sai akan tetap selalu dihati kalian. Sai dan Sakura akan tenang disurga. Sai janji.. Sai menyayangi Kalian.." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Sai pun juga menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Kedua orang tua Sai dan Kedua orang tua Sakura merasa sangat sedih karena kehilangan anak mereka satu-satunya. Disaat Kedua orang tua Sakura keluar, mereka kemudian melihat Ino datang dengan berlari. Ia hanya dapat diam terpaku saat melihat kedua sahabat yang dicintainya kini tengah terbaring tanpa nyawa di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Ia tak dapat membendung kesedihannya lagi, Air matanya kini mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang yang ia sayangi. Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno pun kemudian memeluk Ino, menenangkannya dalam pelukan mereka sembari menenangkan perasaan mereka.

Setelah Ino terlihat tenang, Nyonya Haruno pun memberikan surat yang ditulis oleh Sakura kepada Ino untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah membacanya, Ino pun kembali menangis di pelukan Mebuki Haruno.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Kedua orang tua Sakura, Kedua orang tua Sai, Ino dan kedua orang tuanya beserta teman-teman dan guru-guru mereka pergi untuk memakamkan Sai dan Sakura. Setelah semuanya pulang, Ino kembali menangis dan berlutut di antara kedua pemakaman sahabatnya itu -Sai dan Sakura-. Ino menangis, melepas semua kesedihannya hingga Nyonya Haruno dan Shimura datang membantunya berdiri dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Sejak saat itu, Ino pun sering mendatangi danau tempat mereka dulu bermain bersama, membayangkan saat ia tengah duduk bersama kedua sahabatnya.

THE END

From : Sakura

To : Sai

Hai Sai, bagaimana kabarmu? Saat kau melihat surat ini, itu tandanya aku sudah tak lagi bersamamu, tak lagi didunia ini. Sai, aku menyayangimu, lebih dari apa pun didunia ini. Aku tidak ingin dengan kepergianku, kau akan sedih dan tidak ingin membuka hatimu untuk orang lain. Kau pernah janji padaku, kau akan menyayangiku kan? Sekarang, buktikan cinta itu Sai. Hidup bahagialah bersama Ino. Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu, walau kini aku tak dapat hidup bersamamu .

Aku ingin kau mencintai Ino, seperti kau mencintaiku Sai. Aku ingin kau menjadi sesosok ayah untuk anak-anak mu nanti, bersama Ino. Sayangi mereka Sai, karna mereka membutuhkanmu. Aku menyayangimu Sai, selamanya.

Aku akan selalu dihatimu, walau maut kini memisahkan kita.

From : Sakura

To : Ino

Hai Ino,

Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas berbicara seperti ini padamu, tapi di saat aku pergi nanti, aku ingin kau selamanya bersama Sai. Aku menyayangimu, melebihi sahabat, dan aku juga sangat mencintai Sai, lebih dari apa pun. Kini, di saat aku pergi, aku ingin menitipkan Sai padamu, pada sahabatku, orang yang sangat pantas untuk mendampingi Sai saat aku pergi.

Maafkan aku Ino. Aku sudah merebut cinta pertamamu, tapi itu bukan salahku, karna aku menyayanginya, dan ternyata dia juga menyayangiku. Tapi, saat aku pergi, itulah saat dimana kau dapat bersamanya. Bahagiakan dia Ino, karna hanya dia, yang aku sayangi dimasa hidupku.

Aku berjanji, akan selalu berada diantara kalian, dihati kalian, untuk menjaga cinta kalian berdua Ino. Aku janji.

Owaru ..

Uwaaaaaaa… .

Gomen nee kalo jeleek ..

Saya Newbie soalnya.. . ah iyaa, minta kritikan senpai2 semua yaa :D

Terimakasih.. Don't forget to Review :D


End file.
